Ryan's Reviews
by BrickBoy1894
Summary: The young Lucario Ryan, his human brother, Jordan, and his best friend, Dragon the Charizard, are here to review Pokemon videos from YouTube. Spinoff to Keldeo the Critic by Matthais123 Rated T just to be safe!
1. Ep 1: POKEMON IN REAL LIFE 2! by Smosh

**Ryan's Reviews**

**Episode 1: "POKÉMON IN REAL LIFE 2!" by Smosh**

Hello, everyone! I'm Ryan Konerson the Lucario! And yes, I'm the same Lucario from _Summer Part 1 (Attempt 1)_ and _An Icy, Cold Christmas_. In fact, a good friend of mine, Keldeo the Critic, reviewed both of these stories, and in fact, I reviewed _Summer Part 1 (Attempt 1)_ along with him. After we came back from visiting Keldeo, Meloetta, and the other Swords of Justice for Christmas in July (too bad I didn't have a camera to take a picture of Keldeo and Meloetta kissing under the mistletoe!), I kinda started thinking of reviewing Pokémon material myself. But, when I talked to my human brother Jordan and my best friend Dragon the Charizard about my idea, we decided to review _not _Pokémon _Fanfictions_, since Kyurem and Arceus are doing that as well, but Pokémon _YouTube videos_, since we are soon gonna be in some Lego Pokémon videos on YouTube pretty soon. And so, I want to send a SHOUT OUT to Keldeo the Critic for inspiring me to do this.

Now, it is more than likely that these videos are gonna have bad language in them. But, as Dawn always says: No need to worry! All the bad language will either be censored or replaced with the best substitute. And they will look like this: **[CENSOR/SUBSTITUTE]**.

Now, for my first review, I'm going review a Pokémon video made by one of the most popular channels on YouTube. Yes, I'm talking about Smosh, everybody. For those of you who don't know, Smosh is a YouTube channel made by these two guys: Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox. And their videos are CRAZY! But I have to admit: some of their videos are pretty funny. Like this scene from "Most Violent Game Ever?!", where Ian leaves a therapy session, and the therapist (played by Anthony) is not happy that Ian is playing a violent video game:

* * *

**Therapist:** Okay… I didn't wanna make this a big dealio or anything, but it looks like that videogame is gonna make him super-violent. I only have one option: (therapist picks up ax from the right side of his chair) I must kill him before HE becomes violent! Ha, ha, ha! Ah, ha, ha! AH, HA, HA, HA!

* * *

(Ryan couldn't help but laugh.)

Wait, if he's gonna kill Ian to prevent him from becoming violent, wouldn't that make the therapist violent? Eh, I think that's supposed to be the joke. But I still think that scene was funny.

Now, Smosh has made a lot of other videos, and some of them are _Pokémon_-related. In fact, they made a short series called "POKÉMON IN REAL LIFE!" And I'm going to review ONE episode from that series, and that is gonna be episode 2.

Now, before I get into this, I would just like to clear out that this is all opinion-based.

* * *

**Nostalgia Critic:** But I have an online show, which automatically means that my opinion is better than yours!

* * *

(Ryan punches the footage of Nostalgia Critic aside.)

Anyways, in this series, Anthony is dressed up like Ash from the original Anime series, and he is on his journey to "catch 'em all!" So, let's begin the review on "POKÉMON IN REAL LIFE 2!" Oh, and one more thing: all footage from videos will be written in script-form.

Okay, so, as Ash, Anthony walks on the sidewalk of his neighborhood, looking forward to catching many Pokémon. Buuuuuuut, he doesn't want to really battle anyone.

* * *

**Anthony (as Ash):** I can't wait to discover new Pokémon. I just better make sure I don't walk in front of anyone while I—

* * *

Aaaand he does; he walks right in front of Ian, who is playing an old man.

* * *

**Anthony:** **[Darn] **it! I am not fighting anyone!

**Ian (as Old man):** Oh, no, no! I wanted to give you a cool new move that you could teach to your Pokémon. It's called Fly. You just teach it to any Flying Pokémon, and you can ride it to any destination.

**Anthony:** So you're telling me if I taught this to a TINY little bird Pokémon, I can fly on its back or something?

**Ian:** Anything's possible with Pokémon! Ya freakin' jack—

* * *

OKAY! And um, I'm not really sure if what Anthony suggested is really possible. I mean, wouldn't an average human being be like…too heavy for a small, basic Pokémon, like Pidove or Pidgey? I mean, it would be like the Hulk, or Thor's hammer, sitting on your chest! I'M NOT SAYING THAT THE HULK IS FAT! Absolutely not!

…

…

…

Um, let's just continue on with the review.

And so, as Anthony continues on his journey, and he suddenly encounters a Wild Mankey.

* * *

**Pokedex:** MANKEY. EXTREMELY QUICK TO ANGER.

**Anthony:** You mean "monkey"?

**Pokedex:** MANKEY.

**Anthony:** No, that's definitely a monkey.

**Pokedex:** MANKEY.

**Anthony:** Whatever! (Anthony throws his Pokedex to the ground.)

* * *

(Ryan can't help but chuckle a little bit.)

I don't know, it seems funny to me! I mean, how often has anyone actually argued with a Pokedex?

…

I'm not so sure…

So anyways, Anthony has Pikachu attack that _Mankey _with Quick Attack, which is a "Critical hit!" – Okay, how does that "critical hit" stuff work, anyway?

(Dragon the Charizard taps on Ryan's black-ringed shoulder and Ryan turns around to look at him.)

"I think what happens is that when a Pokémon uses a single attack multiple times, the attack builds up until it becomes powerful enough to make a critical hit."

Really? That seems like a logical theory, Dragon. But, what about when there is a critical hit when a Pokémon uses an attack _once_?

"Um…" (Dragon remains awkwardly silent.) "Maybe later, we can go ask Keldeo the Critic or Arceus the Critic later."

That's a good idea, Dragon. Or we could just look it up.

So, anyways, back to the review!

So, when the Mankey has taken a lot of damage from Pikachu's Quick Attack, Anthony grabs a Pokéball.

* * *

**Anthony:** Alright monkey!

**Pokedex:** MANKEY.

**Anthony:** SHUT THE F*** UP!

* * *

(Ryan spewed out of his mouth a sip of apple juice.)

Okay… SERIOUSLY! WHY! Why is there still cursing in this world! Why do people still do it!?

(Ryan takes FIVE deep breaths.)

Okay… Maybe I'm getting a little hateful here, and I'm partially glad that they censored the f-word so that I didn't have to do it.

But still…

So anyways, after 20 minutes, Anthony is worn out from all the Pokéball-throwing, and then a text box at the bottom of the screen says: "Wild Mankey became bored."

(Ryan chuckles.)

That's kind of a funny way to end a Wild Pokémon battle, by saying that the Pokémon is bored!

* * *

**Anthony:** Whatever! I didn't want you anyway!

* * *

Then don't go crying back to that MANKEY when you're in a desperate need for a FIGHTING-type Pokémon.

Yeah, for those of you who don't know, Mankey is a Fighting-Type Pokémon.

So, as Anthony continues on a journey to "catch them all"–good luck with that since there are over SIX HUNDRED Pokémon now! And I think it's gonna be merely close to EIGHT HUNDRED by the time X and Y come out! – Anthony encounters a Wild Charizard!

(Dragon comes back.)

"Wait! Did you say 'Charizard'?!"

Dragon, c'mon! _You're _a Charizard, now. There's nothing to get too excited over.

"Oh, you're right."

* * *

**Anthony:** Whoa! We're not gonna let this one get away! Quick, Pikachu, use AK-47 attack!

**Pikachu:** Pika?

* * *

(Ryan and Dragon just freeze in confusion)

…WHAT? What the heck is an "AK-47 attack"?

"Wait! Isn't an AK-47 a type of…"

...

A type of "what", Dragon? Spit it out.

"…Gun?"

* * *

(Anthony loads up a gun and tosses it to Pikachu.)

**Pikachu:** Piiiiika-chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! (Pikachu starts shooting Charizard.)

* * *

(Both Ryan's and Dragon's jaws just drop, as they are in shock!)

(Dragon slowly loses consciousness and then falls to the ground.)

Dragon? Are you okay?

(Dragon didn't answer, because he passed out.)

Okay. WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT! Why couldn't Pikachu just use an Electric-type attack! It would have been super-effective!

(Ryan turns to unconscious Dragon.)

No offense, Dragon.

So, apparently, that gun attack was also "super-effective", and it turns out that it didn't kill the poor Charizard.

Thank goodness!

And so, Anthony is able to finally catch Charizard.

* * *

**Anthony:** (Raising the Pokéball with the newly caught Charizard.) YEAH!

* * *

But then, Ian, as sorta like Anthony's…rival?...demands a rematch after the first episode of "POKÉMON IN REAL LIFE!" But Anthony doesn't want to battle him! So, he brings out his newly-caught Charizard.

* * *

**Anthony:** Alright, Charizard, get us the **[heck]** outta here! Use Fly!

(Text box at the bottom of the screen says "CHARIZARD cannot learn FLY.")

* * *

"WHAT!" (Dragon jumps back up! And Ryan freaks out by Dragon's sudden response.)

"What do you mean Charizard can't learn Fly! I can fly! It's actually on of the main reasons why I wanted to be a Charizard in the first place!"

**Anthony:** But…! He has WINGS! It's not like I'm trying to teach it to a freakin' monkey!

**Pokedex:** MANKEY.

* * *

Yeah, apparently he feels the same way you do, Dragon buddy.

"But still! Why did the writers have to do that!?"

(Ryan pats Dragon on the shoulder.)

It's okay, buddy. It's just a parody.

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

So, we come to the end of this story with…. Ian, as an old man, flying…

ON A PIDGEY'S BACK?!

* * *

**Ian:** WHOA! PIDGEY! **** YEAH!

* * *

Okay, again… WHY DO THEY HAVE TO CURSE AT ALL! Couldn't people just use words that AREN'T PROFANE!?

(Ryan takes FIVE MORE deep breaths.)

Okay… So, overall, I thought the video was KINDA cool, with the concept of Pokémon in real life. And the way that Smosh made it look like they were in Pokémon Red and Blue was kinda interesting, and they also mixed in some original anime elements by having Anthony dress up like Ash, and him having a Pikachu. And I've gotta admit that some of the stuff is kinda funny, like how Anthony argues with his Pokedex. But still, I don't like the profanity in these videos. But at least they censor the "f"-word, unlike others who've made Pokémon youtube videos.

(Ryan gulps.)

I'm gonna have to review them, aren't I?

So anyways, I'm gonna rate this video:

(Drum roll)

**8.5/10**

Well, anyways, I'm Ryan the Lucario, and this has been "Ryan's Reviews!"

* * *

** Disclaimers:  
**

** This Fanfiction is a spin-off to Keldeo the Critic by Matthais123, which is a parody of the Nostalgia Critic by Doug Walker on That Guy With The Glasses.**

** "POKÉMON IN REAL LIFE 2!" and "Most Violent Game Ever?!" were made by Smosh, on YouTube.**

** Thor and the Incredible Hulk belong to Marvel Comics.**

** A quote from "Nostalgia Critic: Old vs. New: Lord of the Rings Animated VS. Lord of the Rings" was used in this fanfiction**


	2. Ep 2: Pokemon Re-Enacted by Ponies

**Ryan's Reviews**

**Episode 2: "Pokémon Re-enacted by Ponies" by jjkmovies**

Hello, everyone, and welcome to another episode of "Ryan's Reviews!" I'm your host, Ryan the Lucario! And joining me, my human brother, Jordan, and my best friend, Dragon the Charizard, is a good friend of ours that I met in the Pokémon Universe. He's young; he's noble; he's brave; he's a Sword of Justice; and he reviews when he's not training with the other Swords of Justice! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, DUDES AND DUDETTES, please welcome… **KELDEO THE CRITIC!**

(_A door in Jordan's bedroom opens up, and Keldeo jumps into the room and shuts the door behind him._)

(_One at a time, Keldeo greets Dragon and Jordan, and then Ryan._)

How's it going, Keldeo?

(Keldeo the Critic): "Great, Ryan! It's awesome to see you again! And I'm happy that the review we did on that Summer story had a lasting effect on you!"

Thanks, Keldeo! So anyways, Keldeo is here not only to show him our new show, but also because _we_-including Keldeo-are going to review "Pokémon Re-Enacted by Ponies."

(Keldeo the Critic): (_eagerly_) "_Ponies_, as in _My Little Pony_?"

(_Ryan sighed.)_

Yes, and so one of the reasons that Keldeo is here is because _NONE _of us are bronies like Keldeo and Matthias123 are, and we don't know ANYTHING about the show.

(_Jordan steps in._)

(Jordan): "So, when we saw jjkmovies's "Pokémon Re-Enacted by Ponies," we thought about Keldeo and Matthias as we watched it."

And so, Keldeo is gonna help us out with this.

(Keldeo the Critic): "And who knows? Maybe I'll be able to convert all three of you to bronies."

(Dragon): "NO! That is NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

Sorry, Keldeo. Dragon is a little too secure with his masculinity. So, anyways, let's take a look at "Pokémon Re-Enacted by Ponies."

(Keldeo the Critic): "Okay, before we start this, lets agree to not mentions certain fan made comic series by CSImadmax... Let's just... Not mention those comics... Yeah…"

(Jordan): "O…-kay…"

* * *

** Narrator:** As our heroes continue their journey to the Ponymon League, one trainer stands in their way.

* * *

(Keldeo the Critic): "I'm surprised Spike the Dragon wasn't the narrator.…"

Okay. So, here we have three ponies who are dressed up like Ash, Misty, and Brock from the First Generation Anime.

(Jordan): "Uh, who's that light blue Pegasus that is dressed up like Ash?"

(Keldeo the Critic): "That's Rainbow Dash."

(Dragon): "Heh heh… That rhymes."

(Keldeo the Critic): "Okay, so it's Applejack vs. Rainbow Dash. It's obvious who's who unless you're color blind... Oh… wait, you're a dog, Ryan… can you…"

I can see color just fine, thanks.

* * *

**Rainbow Dash: **I'm gonna win this battle! You don't stand a chance!

**Applejack: **There ain't no way you can beat me! I have the best Ponymon ever!

* * *

(Jordan): "I see what they did there."

We can all see it. So, Applejack sends out a little orange Pegasus, with apparently PURPLE hair.

(Keldeo the Critic): "That's Scootaloo, a Pegasus that can't fly."

(Dragon): "A Pegasus that can't fly… Gee, Ryan, I wonder where we've seen THAT before!"

* * *

**Anthony:** Alright, Charizard, get us the **[heck]** outta here! Use Fly!

(Text box at the bottom of the screen says "CHARIZARD cannot learn FLY.")

**Anthony:** But…! He has WINGS! It's not like I'm trying to teach it to a freakin' monkey!

**Pokedex:** MANKEY.

* * *

(Keldeo the Critic): "Did you guys REALLY have to bring in that moment from that Smosh video you reviewed last time?"

Yes. We did.

(Keldeo the Critic): (firmly) "Guys, I understand that you don't know this, but Scootaloo can't fly because she's a filly."

Wait, is that like a word for a baby horse?

(Keldeo the Critic): "Yes!"

Okay, sorry.

So anyways, as Ash, Rainbow Dash – Hah! That does rhyme! – scans her with her Pokedex-or in this case, Ponydex.

* * *

**Ponydex:** Doduo. The flightless bird Ponymon.

* * *

(Keldeo the Critic): "Huh, so were going the dodo route. Most people call her a chicken, so that's different."

(Jordan): "That doesn't sound very nice."

So, apparently, we get the appearance of a yellow baby horse—

(Keldeo the Critic): "_Filly_. And her name is Applebloom."

Well, anyways, this _filly_ plays the role of Pikachu. And she actually has a tail similar to Pikachu's.

* * *

**Rainbow Dash: **Ha! This will be easy! Go Pikabloom! Use Thunder Attack!

**Pikabloom:** Piiiika-BLOOOM! (Pikabloom zaps Doduo.)

* * *

(Keldeo the Critic): "Scootaloo and Applebloom have fought before in the show, but what's weird here is that Applebloom is Applejack's sister, and Scootaloo is Rainbow's number one fan. Actually, things are kinda reversed here. Shouldn't Scootaloo be fighting for her role model and Applebloom be fighting for her big sister?"

You know what, that actually does make a little more sense.

Moving on!

* * *

**Brock: **It's super-effective!

**Misty:** Huh? What do you mean?

** Brock:** Well, you see, Misty Pie, even though Doduo can't fly, she's still a flying-type Ponymon, which means she's weak against Electric attacks.

* * *

(Keldeo the Critic): "Wow! They're making this accurate. But shouldn't Spike the Dragon be the referee?"

(Jordan): "Maybe, but, dude, as far as I've observed from the anime, not ALL Pokémon battles have referees. Heck, there aren't even referees in battles in the games."

Okay, so, as Applejack retreats Doduo to her Pokéball—wait it should it be PONY-ball? Never mind! So, she pulls out a Great Ball!

* * *

**Applejack:** Go! Ponyta!

(Applejack brings out Twilight Sparkle.)

**Twilight:** Ponyta!

* * *

(Keldeo the Critic): (_starting to get excited_) "OH BOY! I know what they're gonna do here!"

What are they gonna do here?

(Keldeo the Critic): "You'll see!"

Okay, so moving on, Ponyta soon KO's Pikabloom with a Fire Blast Attack.

* * *

(Ponyta starts to glow.)

**Applejack:** Whoa! Ponyta's evolving!

* * *

(Keldeo the Critic): "Here it comes!"

Yeah, so what happens is that while Ponyta is glowing, her hair is replaced with FIRE! Even Misty and Brock are in shock! And then, the evolution is complete!

* * *

**Twilight: **Rapidash!

* * *

(Keldeo the Critic): "YES! They did it! I knew they would!"

(_Keldeo trots around with excitement._)

You seem pretty excited, Keldeo! Does this scene remind you of something?

(Keldeo the Critic): "Twilight actually does this in the show! I mean it! In "Feeling Pinkie Keen" Twilight gets so mad that she turns into a Rapidash! Seriously! And that episode has so much slapstick and humor, it's just so funny! You've got to see it! You'll laugh all the way through it! It's just so…"

(Dragon): "**NOOO! **NO! NO! NO! **NO-NO-NO!**"

(Jordan): "DRAGON, TAKE IT EASY!" (_Jordan gets Dragon to calm down._) "It's okay."

(Keldeo the Critic): "Sorry, sorry, okay, back to the video."

Hey, it's not your fault. We all get carried away from time-to-time.

(Keldeo the Critic): "Thanks, Ryan."

(Jordan): "Dragon, is there something you would like to tell Keldeo?"

(_Dragon sighs._)

(Dragon): "Yeah…. I'm sorry, Keldeo, for over-reacting like that."

"It's okay, Dragon, I forgive you."

Alright, now that we're all cool here, let's get back to the video.

So, after Pikabloom faints, Rainbow Dash calls out a Sudowoodo from an ULTRA Ball. I like how they are referencing other types of Pokéballs. I wonder what awesome Ponymon will come out of a Master Ball!

So, apparently, Sudowoodo is a yellow Pegasus with Pink hair and is dressed up like a… tree?

(Keldeo the Critic): "Yeah, Fluttershy's a tree… wow… (_with sarcasm_) like that hasn't been done to death. It was funnier in "Hurricane Flutteshy", where she's just disguised as a tree and just pops out."

(Jordan): "I think I can see why she's called Flutter_shy_."

* * *

**Fluttershy:** Uh… Sudo… woodo?

**Applejack: **Hah! You've gotta be kidding me. That puny little plant ain't no match for my Fire-type Ponymon!

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh yeah? Bring it on!

* * *

And so, Applejack "brings it on" by having Rapidash attack Sudowoodo with another Fire Blast attack. But wait! Sudowoodo's still standing…on…all fours.

* * *

**Applejack:** What! Why in the hay didn't it work?

**Rainbow Dash:** Sudowoodo might look like a plant, but she's actually Rock-type!

**Applejack:** What?! No way!

* * *

Yes way!

(Keldeo the Critic): "Again, extremely actuate! I'm impressed."

* * *

**Rainbow Dash:** Sudowoodo! Use Rock Slide!

**Fluttershy: **Soodo woodo!

(_Rocks fall on-top of Rapidash, KO'ing her._)

* * *

(Keldeo the Critic): "Oh my gosh, the weakest character in the show just beat up the most powerful character in the show! But they kinda missed and opportunity. In the show, Fluttershy knows a special Stare that can make the victim obey her through intimidation. That's pretty much Leer or Mean Look. They should have put that in this."

And so, after celebrating Rainbow Dash's victory,… Uh-oh! Look at which two villainous goofballs show up.

* * *

**Trixie: **Prepare for trouble!

**Rarity:** Make it double!

**Rainbow Dash:** Oh no! It's Team Rocket!

* * *

Yes! Team Rocket, once again! I know that this is a parody to the original series, but _seriously_, it's like they NEVER LEARN THEIR LESSON! They show up, say their motto, try to catch Pikachu, get electrocuted and sent into the atmosphere, the end. I mean, maybe a story arc would be okay, or maybe even one season… BUT AN ENTIRE SERIES?! When are Jessie and James ever gonna DIE?! HOW DO THEY EVEN SURVIVE THOSE BLAST-OFF'S WHEN THEY LAND!

(Jordan): "Ryan, can we please with the video, please?"

Oh, yeah, sure… Sorry about that.

So, Team Rocket decides to steal Sudowoodo, hoping that the boss will give them a raise.

_FINALLY!_ A LOGICAL MOTIVE!

And so, James, played by Rarity pulls out a Master Ball! SO WHAT PONYMON are we gonna see? A dragonite?! A Legendary Beast?! A Mewtwo?!

* * *

**Rarity:** Go! Magikarp!

(Derpy Hooves appears in front of Soodowoodo.)

**Derpy: **Karp! Karp! Magikarp!

* * *

(_Ryan and Jordan stare in disbelief._)

(Jordan): "Wait a second! Let me get this straight: they used a _master ball_ to catch a Magikarp!"

* * *

**Thor:** Sayeth WHAAAAAAAT?! Why woudst thou do this?

* * *

Yes, Jordan, that just happened.

(Jordan): "Okay, that's one of the dumbest things any Pokémon Trainer would do."

Agreed.

So, Jessie, played by Trixie, decides to stick with the "original plan." Lemme guess: some sort of weird contraption.

* * *

**Trixie:** Meowth, hit the switch.

* * *

(Opal the cat hits the switch. From underneath the hot-air balloon, a contraption shoots a net that snatches Sudowoodo. The hot-air then starts to go back up into the sky.)

* * *

**Rainbow Dash:** Sudowoodo! Use Explosion!

**Fluttershy:** Suuuuudo… WOOOODOOO!

(Sudowoodo causes a rainbow-colored explosion.)

**Trixie and Rarity:** TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

*_Ding!*_

* * *

And this time, LEARN YOUR LESSON AND NEVER COME BACK!

(Keldeo the Critic): "…Wow… that failed…"

(Jordan): "What do you mean, Keldeo?"

(Keldeo the Critic): "First of all, Great and Powerful Trixie was a villain and makes a good Jessie, and Rarity has James hair, but Rarity's a girl, so you wouldn't call her James, you'd call her Jamie or something.

"Second, I know Rarity's pet cat couldn't talk in the show, but this is a parody of Pokemon, so Opal should have been able to talk. She should have at least said "That's right" in subtitles.

"Thirdly: Derpy Hooves as Magikarp. Derpy was an animation error with derped eyes. The fans saw it and loved her. There is tons of fan-work about her obsession with muffins. Comics, radio shows, fan animation, Derpy is HUGE! So why is she given the form of one of the weakest pokemon ever? You know who Rarity should have sent out? Spike the Dargon. In the show, Spike has a crush on Rarity, so it would make sense for him to be in her pocket."

"Fourth, there's a line in 'Feeling Pinkie Keen' where Pinkie wonders if you can explode twice. Why didn't she comment about it? Flutteshy exploded, Pinkie's right there, why didn't she say the meme? And that rainbow explosion didn't fit either. Dash makes 'Sonic Rainbooms' as they're called, when she flies so fast that she breaks the sound barrier. It seemed overkill to have Fluttershy make one.

"And finally, they didn't do the whole motto? They could've had them do poses and stand in front of the R and everything. The motto is always the best part if the show, so why is it cut here?"

I don't know, but I think their first lines, when they came it, kinda count.

So, to save Sudowoodo from falling to her death, Rainbow Dash recalls her to her Ultra Ball.

* * *

**Applejack: **Whoa! That was mighty impressive. You're a better Ponymon trainer than I thought. What's your name?

**Rainbow Dash:** I'm Dash. Dash Ketchum!

* * *

(Keldeo the Critic): "Yeah, Dash Ketchum, we all saw that coming."

And we saw what they did there.

(Keldeo the Critic): "Well, this video was a fun parody; it really was accurate to the show. However, the casting for some of the parts seemed off. Either the trainers or the Ponymon should have been switched. And Team Rocket was kind of a letdown. Also, I really wish Spike was in this. i mean, he looks like a purple Axew! The voice acting, however, was incredible. It sounded just like the cartoon. And it was a parody, so I shouldn't get too upset if things aren't perfect."

I could say the same thing, too. I mean, the animation was good, and I have to agree that it did live up to the title, even if Team Rocket was in it….

(Jordan): "So, little bro, what are we gonna rate this on a scale from 1 to 10?"

Well, this decent Pokémon parody definitely deserves a….

(_Drum roll_)

**9/10!**

(Keldeo the Critic): "Well, that was fun. So after watching these characters do their thing and everything I said about the show, are you gonna give Friendship is Magic a chance?"

You know what? I can't believe that I'm actually gonna say this, but… maybe we should give it a chance.

(Dragon): "I can't believe you just said that either!"

(Jordan): "Come on, Dragon, Ryan's right. Maybe we should give it a chance. I mean, Keldeo came all the way from_ another universe_ to review this with us. And Keldeo and Matthias have taken an interest most of our stuff, like Star Wars, and our current Lego movies that we have on YouTube. We should do the same. In fact, what IS so bad about being a brony, anyway? Their just _bros_ who love the show! And besides, what is so girly about friendship and love? Isn't that what God wants us to do, to love one another?"

(_Ryan puts his left paw on Dragon's right shoulder._)

C'mon, buddy. What do you say?

(_Dragon sighed, but then smiled lightly._)

(Dragon): "Alright, we'll give it a chance."

(Jordan): Well, I guess you better head on home. But before you do, Keldeo, there's someone we would like for you to meet!"

(Keldeo the Critic): "Really? Who?"

(Jordan): "Wait and see. (_Jordan calls out towards the bedroom door._) Okay, Arty, you can come in!"

(The bedroom door opens up, revealing another Keldeo, who walks into the room. Both Keldeos gasp in surprise.)

Keldeo the Critic, this is our new friend and family member, ARTY the Keldeo! Arty, this is Keldeo the Critic!

(Arty and Keldeo): "Whoa..."

(Arty): "I feel like I'm looking in a mirror..."

(_Keldeo the Critic smirked and transformed into his Resolute Form._)

(Keldeo): "Still feel that way now?"

(Arty beams in awe): Wow! How did you do that?

(Keldeo): "You'll figure it out some day! So, how did you and Jordan meet?"

(Jordan): "It's a long story, and it's gonna be in the SECOND episode of our Lego Pokemon video series that'll be coming out on YouTube in 2014!"

(Keldeo): "Really? That'll be awesome!"

Hey, Keldeo, when our two Lego videos are out, can you please review them on your show?

(Keldeo): "Sure, Ryan! And good luck with it, you guys! I'm gonna go watch Lord of the Rings Reenacted By Ponies. Bye!"

(_Ryan, Dragon, Jordan, and Arty say goodbye._)

Well, this was certainly a great episode. I'm Ryan the Lucario, and this has been "Ryan's Reviews"!

* * *

**Credits:**

**Pokémon belongs to Nintendo**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro**

"**POKÉMON IN REAL LIFE 2!" is by Smosh**

"**How Iron Man 3 Should Have Ended" is by hishedotcom**

"**Pokémon Re-Enacted by Ponies" and "Lord of the Rings Re-Enacted by Ponies" are by jjkmovies**

**Special thanks to Matthais Unidostres for sending me Keldeo the Critic's own reactions to the video.**

**This is a spinoff to "Keldeo the Critic" by Matthais Unidostres.**

**So, yeah, I'm officially declaring myself a brony. But like my avatar said in the review, it's okay to do so. At first, I was planning on having Ryan say that jjkmovies' would be the closest thing to watching MLP:FiM, but then I started to think to myself that maybe I **_**should**_** give it a chance, and I have! So, please keep an open-mind. (I will admit though, that's for even **_**me**_** to do.)**

**Anyways, thank you very much for Reading. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

**God Bless!**

**:D**


End file.
